Story Time in Heaven (Evy Story 73)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: It's May 3, 1983, and a distraught Evelyn Winchester can't find her brother in Heaven's nursery. A special visitor comes to help comfort her.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. **

Chuck had long since left Heaven. He roamed the Earth, along with countless other planets, day after day after endless day, looking for ways to fill His time. Heaven was no longer his concern. He was done watching His creation, both celestial and terrestrial, fail.

There were times, though, when he was drawn back to Heaven. He would cloak himself so that only the person he was going to see would be able to see Him. Most of the time, He would come to comfort a child who had died, especially if that child didn't have any other family with them. He'd either walk around with them and attempt to find some of their family, or, if that wasn't an option, create a family for them. As done as He was with the majority of His creation, children were still special to him.

It was a child that He came to Heaven for now, though this time was different. Though He didn't know yet exactly which child was crying, it was not a child who had died. It was a child that had yet to be born. As he made his way to the section of Heaven that He'd rarely ever visited, even before He left, the pull of the crying child suddenly became overwhelming. He realized why when He got closer.

_She's a Sensitive._

Chuck had created Sensitives as a sort of failsafe. Their souls were designed to hold the excess suffering in the world. To make up for their suffering, Chuck had made their physical bodies exceptionally strong, and given them the choice of whether or not to die when they were injured or ill beyond repair. Chuck had purposely given himself a stronger connection to Sensitives, and could therefore tell when they were in exceptional pain.

"I'm coming, My child." Chuck said as He entered the door marked 'Future Generations Nursery'.

At first, all Chuck could see was children running all around. The children were the age in Heaven that their spirits would be on Earth, so some of them looked to be infants and some of them appeared to be adults. Over in the corner, Chuck spotted the child who had unknowingly attracted his attention. She appeared to be around five human years, with long brown flowing hair, holding her knees to her chest and sobbing. Chuck took a deep breath before approaching her.

Evelyn Winchester was the next Sensitive in line to be born. Chuck realized right away why she might be crying. It was May 3, 1983. The youngest son of the Winchester family had left the nursery the day before. Sam and Evelyn had been attached at the hip from the moment they were created. It was no wonder Evelyn was crying; her constant companion of millions of years had vanished. Chuck walked over and knelt in front of the distraught child, placing a hand on her knee.

"Why are you crying, little dove?"

Evelyn looked up and asked tearily, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. My name's Chuck. I heard you crying and I came to check on you. Are you alright?"

"I can't find my brother. He went away and he hasn't come back."

"I see." Chuck said patiently. "Is that why you're crying?"

"Yeah. I'm scared, I want my brother."

"I know, little one. I know." Chuck said. "Why don't you come for a walk with me?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"I do. Come with me and I'll tell you. Okay?"

Chuck held out a hand, which Evelyn took and stood up on shaky legs. Chuck wiped her tears for her with a smile, immediately putting her at ease. Looking inside her and seeing what she needed the most at the moment, Chuck picked her up and placed her on His hip. Evelyn laid her head on Chuck's shoulder and placed a thumb in her mouth as He carried her outside the door of the nursery.

Evelyn gasped when the door was opened. She'd never been allowed to leave the nursery before. She'd heard about clouds and the sun and grass and the sky from story time, but it was much more beautiful than she'd ever imagined. Chuck allowed her a moment to look around, relieved when he saw a smile forming on her face. Chuck quickly created a bench behind them, then sat down and held Evelyn in his lap.

"I know you're feeling sad about your brother, little one. But you'll see him again one day soon. I promise."

"Like tomorrow?" Evelyn asked hopefully.

"No, little one. Not tomorrow. You see, your brother was born yesterday."

"You mean, he went to Earth? With Deanie?"

"Yes. He went to Earth to be with Dean, and in a few more years, it'll be your turn."

Evelyn started to cry all over again. "But I'll be all alone."

"No. No, you won't. I found some family that you can stay with if you want."

"Really? I have other family?"

"You do. Would you like to meet them?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know. What if they don't like me?"

"That is complete and utter nonsense. They will love you. You just have to trust me." Chuck said.

"Chuck? Am I gonna have a good life when I get to Earth?"

Chuck stopped. He knew exactly the path that Evelyn was headed for, and it was mostly pain and destruction. But she was far too young to know about any of that. Her soul wouldn't be able to handle it at this stage. So Chuck wiped her face and asked gently,

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes, please. I like stories."

"I know you do, little dove." Chuck said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

"One day in the future, the really, really soon future, there's gonna be a little girl born to a family on Earth. She'll be born at a time when her family will be really sad and lonely, and she'll be the thing they need to get better."

"Am I that little girl?" Evelyn asked with a toothy smile. 

"You are." Chuck said, tickling Evelyn a little to make her laugh. "And not only that, but when you're a grown-up, you'll see me again too. And I'm gonna give you a choice that if you take it, means you get to do something really cool."

"What?"

Chuck leaned down and stage whispered into Evelyn's ear. "Save the world."

"Wow!" Evelyn exclaimed. "How do you know all that?"

"Just trust me, little one. I know." Chuck said. "Are you ready to meet your family now?"

"Sure."

"Come with me."

Chuck led Abigail to another room and walked inside, where a couple was waiting for them. Chuck had been visiting them as he was talking to Evelyn, preparing them for her upcoming stay. They had been more than willing to take her in until it was time for her to go to Earth. Evelyn took Chuck's hand and squeezed it, shyness causing her to be afraid of the new people. Chuck took her hand and made the introductions.

"Sweetheart, this gentleman here is named Avi. And this lady here is named Evelyn."

Evelyn's face lit up. "Really? My name's Evelyn too."

The older Evelyn nodded. "I know, honey. I'm your grandma."

"Grandma? What's that?"

"I'm your mommy's mommy. And Avi here is your grandfather. He's your mommy's daddy. Your mommy's on Earth right now, but if you want, you can stay with us until you go down to meet her. How does that sound?"

"I like that." Evelyn said. Turning to Chuck, she asked, "I can stay, right?"

"You sure can, little one. If that's what you want."

"And Sammy'll be okay, right?" Evelyn asked.

"He'll be okay. And you'll be with him soon."

Evelyn took one more look up at her grandparents and smiled. "Will you tell me a story?"

Avi picked up Evelyn and promised, "We'll tell you as many stories as you want to hear."

"Play with me?"

"Anytime, sweet girl." grandma Evelyn said, placing a hand on her back.

"If you guys are settled, I'll be going now." Chuck said.

"Thank you, Chuck." Evelyn said. "For bringing me to my family."

"You're welcome, little dove. Be at peace, okay?"

Chuck left Evelyn with her doting grandparents and travelled back down to Earth. He thought His long gone sister, and missed her with a fresh intensity that took even Him by surprise. But, for the moment, He was content. Evelyn, at least for a while, was safe and happy with her family. Chuck no longer felt her calling out to Him, begging for help and comfort.

"Be well, little one."


End file.
